Adiós
by Sheika 360
Summary: Odio que no podamos estar juntos, porque podemos ser todo. Odio que siempre sea yo el que vuelva, y te odio por estar siempre en mi mente. Y me odio por dejarlo pasar. **One-Shot**


_Este fic esta basado en la canción llamada "Goodbye" del cantante Lucas Velsey y de su proyecto Secondhand serenade. Es una canción que me encanta por lo cual recomiendo leer mientras escuchan no solo esta canción sino este hermoso proyecto *-*_

- **Adiós** -

Es una verdadera lastima que las cosas terminaran así, pero ni tu ni yo vemos otra manera. Que vergüenza, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que hemos afrontado para que al final no pudiéramos tener nuestro "Felices por siempre"

Ya no importa los perdones intercambiados, ni todas aquellas reconciliaciones. Ambos sabemos que ya es hora de que nos digamos adiós.

Tal ves yo tenga la culpa, o tal vez ambos. De cualquier manera los dos saldremos lastimados.

¡Que completa ironía! No importa cuantas veces yo la halla hecho de tu héroe y tu de mi princesa, mientras yo te rescataba de las garras del mal cuando en realidad el problema no eran las adversidades a las que nos afrontamos, nosotros mismos somos nuestras adversidades. Ambos somos el impedimento que evita que el otro sea feliz.

Pero este es el mundo real, aquí los cuentos de hadas no existen al igual que nuestro colorín colorado. Linda, esta es la realidad.

Cuantas peleas no pudimos haber evitado, cuantas lagrimas pudimos no haber derramado, lo único que tenia que hacer es decir adiós, por que al parecer decir lo siento no es suficiente.

Si, lo admito yo me equivoque. Pero tu también lo hiciste, ¿Que esperabas? ambos somos imperfectos y no somos inmunes a equivocarnos. Todo fue un mal entendido, esa chica se me abalanzo ¡No podía hacer nada! Claro que entiendo que todo podía mal interpretarse de es manera, pero creí que el amor que sentías por mi te haría ver las cosas de un panorama distinto.

De nuevo estuve equivocado.

De acuerdo, te lastime pero me conoces, sabes que soy idiota y que meto la pata el ciento diez porciento del tiempo.

Y ahí entras tu, cuando ahora todas las cosas apuntaban a que tu eras la que me había engañado a mi.

La diferencia es que esta vez mi amor por ti si me permitió ver el asunto de matices diferentes, y entendí que ese tonto te había engatusado con sus palabras de que "Tu y yo no estábamos hechos para estar juntos" Y al final ese tipo tuvo la razón, después de todo creo que no se merecía ese golpe y tampoco esa nariz rota.

Todo parecía una mentira "Una inocente mentira retorcida" ambos atrapados en esa burbuja que no nos dejaba ver que no estábamos bien, que cada quien debía seguir su camino.

Ese día nos dijimos muchas cosas. Pero todo lo que tenia que decir es adiós.

Estamos mejor de esta manera.

Sin hablarnos.

Y todo no es solo lo que parecía, así que mantengamos en alto lo que nunca nos dijimos, pero que siempre pensamos.

Es tiempo de decir adiós.

No es fácil, sobre todo tratándose de ti. Todo acerca de ti es grandioso, comenzando porque eres la chica mas dulce, fuerte, genial y sensual que eh conocido. ¿Como podría caber todo eso dentro de una sola persona?

¡Maldición! se supone que esto es para olvidarte, pero lo único que puedo mantener en mi cabeza en este momento, es a ti con ese vestido rojo que llevaste el día de mi cumple años. Con esas sorpresas ni para que querer fiesta.

Con cada aparición de ti, cegabas mis ojos. Me estas cambiando, yo no era así. Jamás había pensado tanto en una chica. Nunca había luchado tanto para llevar a flote una relación, nunca había enfurecido tanto ver a una de mis chicas con otra persona.

¿Que rayos me hiciste?

No importa, debo concentrarme en olvidarte.

Veamos, ¿cuales son tus puntos malos?

...

¡Demonios! ¡me quedo en blanco! ¿Querida quien podría odiarte? eres linda, extrovertida, divertida, inteligente, un ángel caído del cielo, lo único malo de ti es que estas conmigo, aunque no lo quiera entender, a pesar de todo siempre te voy a querer.

En mis ojos estoy pidiendo a gritos poder verte y esta noche estoy soñando con todo lo que hemos pasado, pero supongo que hoy dormire solo.

Pero ahora, supongamos que eramos felices, que todo era verdad. Supongamos que no soy nada para ti.

¿Supongo bien?

Este daño me esta comiendo vivo.

Y estoy cansado.

Este fuego esta luchando por sobrevivir.

Pero parece que soy el único que lanza ramas para mantenerlo vivo.

Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿A donde demonios voy?

¿Que? ¡No, no, no! me dirijo de nuevo a tu departamento, ¡Fuera impulso de idiotez!

\- ¿Quien es?

\- Cielo soy yo.

Como siempre, soy yo el que vuelve. Hasta parezco un perro faldero

La puerta se abre y tras de ella estas tu, con tu suéter de lana mientras tus ojos y mejillas se encuentras rojas, como de costumbre no traes zapatos dejando a la vista tus blancos y fríos pies. Mujer ¿por que nunca los usas?

Respiro, dejando salir un poco de aire condensado por el intenso frió que se siente en el aire, tomando impulso para decir mi sermón de disculpas de siempre.

\- Perdón.

... Ese no fui yo, ¿Que? ¿Zelda pidiéndome perdón? ¿Pronosticaron acaso un huracán?

\- Ayer pensaba que me quedaría toda la noche despierta, pensando en que como siempre volverías a pedirme perdón. Pero como no lo hiciste creí que de verdad ya no regresarías. Siempre soy yo la que escucha sin pronunciar ningún sonido, cuando tu te disculpas y dices que saldremos de esta. Pero yo ya no creo eso posible.

Suspiras, parece que a penas vas comenzando.

\- Es tarde como para que pida disculpas, pero de verdad lo siento. Siento por hacerte esa jugarreta, por desquitarme con ese chico. Siento no ser la mejor novia del mundo, ni la mejor amiga. Perdón por hacerte sufrir tanto y por no dejarte ser feliz. De igual forma siento que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro por lo que también siento que es hora de que nos digamos adiós.

¿Que?

\- Siento no haberme quitado antes del camino. Por lo que creo que sera mejor que nos separemos. Y que... nos dejemos de ver un tiempo hasta que nuestros corazones estén mejor.

Ella quiso cerrar la puerta, pero aquel impulso de idiotez se trasformo en desesperación por lo que la detuve.

Esto no se ah acabado, hoy no la iba a dejar dormir.

\- Jamás habías dicho tanta estupidez y media en tan poco tiempo.

Ella solo me miro confusa.

\- Me estas rompiendo el corazón, no me digas que no podemos estar juntos. También siento no ser el mejor chico del mundo, pero vamos tu amas eso de mi. Siempre peleamos, siempre discutimos siempre nos lastimamos, pero no creo que estemos mejor separados. No se tu, yo no podría vivir si no estuviera contigo. Te conozco de toda la vida y no podría amar a otra persona, no podría contarle mis secretos a alguien mas, ni pudiera besar a otra chica, eres mi clave para sobrevivir, y si es un héroe lo que quieres, yo puedo salvarte, solo quédate aquí y escúchame: Siento que nosotros no fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, sino que fuimos hechos para encontrarnos, para ser el sustento del otro. No importas lo que digas, guapa, yo no me moveré de aquí. Y si hace falta quedarme parado en tu puerta día y noche lo haré solamente porque ...

Tome un respiro.

\- Quiero decirte que te amo.

Zelda se quedo allí, parada completamente azorada y las lagrimas listas a escapar.

\- ¿Como puedes amarme, después de todo lo que eh hecho?

¿No me crees? Vamos a ver si esto te convence.

\- Por que te quiero, te amo y te odio a la vez porque desde que tengo memoria siempre interrumpes mis sueños.

-Link...

\- ¡Te amo!

-.

\- ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!

-Shhh ¿Que haces? baja la voz que despertaras a todos los vecinos.

Sigue hablando, despertare a media cuidad si es necesario.

\- ¡Oigan gente! ¡Despiértense, salgan de sus malditas casas!

\- ¡Link!

Molestos varias personas comenzaron a salir del lugar.

\- ¡Amo a esta mujer! ¡Esa rubia guapa y de ojos atrapa hombres que esta allí! Es la mejor chica que hay en este mundo. Imperfecta y torpe, pero es la mejor.

Zelda se sonrojo a mas no poder, mas que yo, ella atraía todas las miradas. Pero ese era su don.

\- ¡TE AMO! ¿Ya me crees?

De inmediato ella me jalo y cerro la puerta.

\- Hagamos como que nuestra pelea acaba de desaparecer.

Dice, a la vez que estampa sus labios a los míos, de una manera suave apasionada y reconfortante, mientras sus juguetonas manos me toman del cuello a la vez que yo la tomo por la cintura.

Si hubo algo que olvide mencionar, eran sus besos que me hacen sentir en la gloria.

\- Es hora de que digamos adiós a esos malos recuerdos, Link, empezamos de nuevo - Dice entre suspiros.

\- Por supuesto **princesa mía.**

El latido de su corazón es tan rápido, justo como el mio.

No quiero perderme de nada, mucho menos de esta chica que me mostró como vivir. Quiero que diga mi nombre siempre, quiero escucharla.

Últimamente mi corazón se estaba cansando. Siempre estaba solo y mi mente se la pasaba sufriendo.

Pero eso es parte del amor, porque las personas se pelean porque se aman, porque quieren lo mejor para el otro pero no siempre concuerdan en la definición de felicidad.

¿Pero y que?, al menos yo seguiré luchando por lo que amo, y ahora que se que ya no estaré solo podemos comenzar de nuevo de la mejor manera.

Diciéndole adiós a los malos momentos, y hola a los buenos.

...

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¡Pues tenga! XDD

Esto fue algo repentino, que se me ocurrió escuchando a este artista. Créanme cuando les digo que sus canciones contienen las letras mas inspiradoras e ingeniosas que eh escuchado jamás. Lastima que sea un compositor y cantante poco reconocido en la sociedad, por ejemplo, hay veces que le pregunto a algunas personas;

-¿Hey conoces a Lucas Velsey? o ¿Conoces a Secondhand Serenade?

Y se me quedan viendo como "A ese lo conocen en su casa"

XP

Eeeeen fin. Espero y les haya gustado y si no pues, gracias por darse la molestia de leer.

Si creen que me merezco un review lo acepto con gusto.

Y si no, pues también acepto groserías :v

Gracias por leer ^-^

¡Paz!

c:


End file.
